songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
European Best Music Song Contest 14
|presenters = Lorde Robinson |host = Television New Zealand (TVNZ) |entries = 36 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs with jury and televote. |pqr = |Green = Y |Green SA = |Purple = Y |Red = Y |Yellow = Y |Blue = }}The European Best Music Song Contest 14 will be the fourteenth edition of the European Best Music Song Contest. The contest will take place in Wellington, . New Zealand New Zealand (Māori: Aotearoa) is a sovereign island country in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. The country geographically comprises two main landmasses—the North Island (Te Ika-a-Māui), and the South Island (Te Waipounamu)—and around 600 smaller islands. It has a total land area of 268,000 square kilometres (103,500 sq mi). New Zealand is situated some 2,000 kilometres (1,200 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometres (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Because of its remoteness, it was one of the last lands to be settled by humans. During its long period of isolation, New Zealand developed a distinct biodiversity of animal, fungal, and plant life. The country's varied topography and its sharp mountain peaks, such as the Southern Alps, owe much to the tectonic uplift of land and volcanic eruptions. New Zealand's capital city is Wellington, while its most populous city is Auckland. Wellington Wellington (Māori: Te Whanganui-a-Tara) is the capital and second-most populous urban area of New Zealand, with 418,500 residents. It is located at the south-western tip of the North Island, between Cook Strait and the Remutaka Range. Wellington is the major population centre of the southern North Island and is the administrative centre of the Wellington Region, which also includes the Kapiti Coast and the Wairarapa. It is the world's southernmost capital of a sovereign state. Wellington features a temperate maritime climate and is the world's windiest city by average wind speed. The Wellington metropolitan area comprises four local authorities: Wellington City, on the peninsula between Cook Strait and Wellington Harbour, contains the central business district and about half the population; Porirua on Porirua Harbour to the north is notable for its large Māori and Pacific Island communities; Lower Hutt and Upper Hutt are largely suburban areas to the northeast, together known as the Hutt Valley. As the nation's capital since 1865, the New Zealand Government and Parliament, Supreme Court and most of the public service are based in the city. Architectural sights include The Old Government Buildings—one of the largest wooden buildings in the world—as well as the iconic Beehive, the executive wing of the New Zealand Parliament. Wellington is also home to several of the largest and oldest cultural institutions in the nation, such as the National Archives, the National Library, the Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, and numerous theatres. It plays host to many artistic and cultural organisations, including the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra and Royal New Zealand Ballet. One of the world's most liveable cities, the 2016 Mercer Quality of Living Survey ranked Wellington 12th in the world, and was first in the world for both liveability and non-pollution by Deutsche Bank, from 2017–18. Wellington's economy is primarily service-based, with an emphasis on finance, business services, and government. It is the centre of New Zealand's film and special effects industries, and increasingly a hub for information technology and innovation, with two public research universities. Wellington is one of New Zealand's chief seaports and serves both domestic and international shipping. The city is served by Wellington International Airport, the third busiest airport in the country. Wellington's transport network includes train and bus lines which reach as far as the Kapiti Coast and the Wairarapa, and ferries connect the city to the South Island. Described by Lonely Planet in 2013 as "the coolest little capital in the world", the emerging world city has said to have grown from a bustling Māori settlement to a small colonial outpost, and from there to an Australasian creative capital with a "remarkable creative resurgence". TSB Bank Arena TSB Bank Arena (formerly Queens Wharf Events Centre) is an indoor arena, located in Wellington, New Zealand. Semi-final 1 , and the will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Category:EBMSC